A new chance
by WittyElena
Summary: She had come to peace with her fate. She had accepted it... However, waking up in the 21st century, in Charles Brandon's bed, roomy of the infamous Henry VIII, for crying out loud.. That she had not imagined when thinking about heaven. Moreover,


*She had prepared herself for this moment to the best of her abilities. Despite the false accusations, the fact that the King never gave her a chance to defend herself, despite the fact that the man she loved preferred to believe she had seduced him with witchcraft and had slept with 100 men including her own brother… Despite all of this, Anne had come to peace with her fate. Raising her blue eyes to the crowd, the second wife of Henry VIII took a step forward and addressed them. She started a speech that would be known into detail by people 500 years into the future.* Good Christian people, I have come here to die according to the law and thus yield myself to the will of the King, my Lord. And if ever in my life I did offend the King's grace, then surely with my death I do now atone.* Taking a shaky breath, the young queen folded her hands in her lap as she continued. Her voice wavered with emotion* I pray and beseech you all to pray for the life of the King, my sovereign Lord and yours who is one of the best princes of the Earth, who has always treated me so well.* Swallowing softly, Anne nodded to herself. She briefly thought back on the days she had met her king, her eyes glistening as one sentence raced through her thoughts "Where did we go wrong?". The crowd in front of her grew quiet as they bowed their head low and said a prayer for their one and only King of England. Composing herself with difficulty, Anne eyed each one of them, her gaze slipping past the Duke of Suffolk and his young son.* Where for I submit to death a goodwill, humbly asking for pardon from all the world. If anyone should take up my case, I ask them only to judge it kindly. *Taking a step back, Anne tilted her chin reverently in the air, her arms spreading out naturally as her attendants took off her warm coat, revealing a fitted grey dress. With a feeble smile on her lips, Anne helped them remove her jewelry, trusting one of her attendants to give it to her daughter; Elizabeth I. Accepting a satchel from one of her attendants, Anne turned around and stepped towards the cloaked figure that was her executioner. She could not make out his features yet she saw his eyes. They were green, displaying a deep and lustrous darkness, like a forest pool under the shade of ancient oaks. Regarding him closely, Anne slipped the satchel of coins into his hands.* Merci pour me rendre ce service, Monsieur. Car avec votre aide, je rencontrerai Dieu plus tôt et sans peur. *As she finally returned back to the center of the scaffold, Anne could not help but think that even he, her executioner, was just a man. He was just a man in need of money to support his own family. A man who would do anything to give his family the life they deserved. Speaking up once more, for one last time, Anne finally uttered with a strong voice* Thus I take my leave of the world and of you, I heartily desire all of you to pray for me. *Kneeling down, Anne Boleyn folded her hands together, her eyes closing as she turned her thoughts to God, her savior, praying to him to receive her soul, have pity on it. As she commended herself to Him with closed eyes, Anne missed out on what happened amongst the crowd. All of them started to kneel for her, their prayers joining hers. There was unity. Even her enemies which included the Duke of Suffolk took pity on her soul and knelt. With her eyes trained on the blue sky, Anne smiled to herself, memories of her life flashing by like a movie. Happy moments, so many happy moments. Basking in those happy moments, Anne did not hear the executioner call out "Boy, fetch me my sword", nor did she feel the deathly blow of the sword. She was at peace. Her eyelids fluttering as she felt her back pressing into something warm , soft yet strong and firm. She felt safe. Secure and carefree.* Mmm, this must be heaven *, Anne murmured to herself with her eyes still closed as she was not yet ready to see what Heaven actually looked like. Minutes passed in peace. Waves of calmness and tranquility washed over her. She breathed deeply in, exhaled slowly out and embraced the sensations that were coursing through her. Until… A sudden loud unfamiliar and frightening beeping sound reached her ears. Her eyes flew open with alarm. Her heart thudding frantically as her eyes zoomed in on a strange object. An object that seemed supernatural. Backing away from it, Anne stumbled backwards on a bed. A king-sized bed. Frightened to the core, Anne took in all the strange and dangerous looking objects.. Objects that could only be found in a 21st century home. A century that she knew nothing of. The small red …. thing… kept beeping and buzzing, somehow illuminating the room with green numbers reading [07.00 AM – Sunday 19 May 2013] What on earth was going on. For the love of God.. This must be hell? "For fuck's sake, babe, turn that bloody alarm off! It's Sunday for Christ's sake!", a strangely familiar voice groaned in her ear. Jolting back forwards, Anne found herself pressed up against a wall, her body visibly shivering as she took in the sight of no one less but a naked Duke of Suffolk, Charles Brandon. Her fear suddenly turned into fierceness. She did not understand any of this but –this- was not right. Playing games with the Queen of England was not right, no matter the circumstances. With a shrill voice and still watery eyes, Anne cried out "I do not know what is going on here, my dear Duke of Suffolk—" Before she had the chance of speaking her mind, the door to her right burst open, revealing a grumpy and disoriented looking Henry. Anne's eyes grew wide as she watched him take in the scene.. A scene that could only be misinterpreted. Turning her gaze to the ground, Anne at once bowed low through her knees.* Y-your majesty. *she started with an uncharacteristically weak voice* Y-your majesty, my King. I… *Henry burst out in laughter at the words that escaped Anne's lips. "Your majesty, my King? Charles, mate, hooked up with another actress, did ya?" Anne heard no more. An echo of voices… Hollow… commotion… silence. With a thud, her body hit the ground*


End file.
